


Dressed To Impress

by mickey92



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey92/pseuds/mickey92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Mercedes haven't seen each other since school started and needless to say they miss each other. That's how a simple trip to the mall turned into something more. Mercedes didn't expect to get this when you stepped into H&M but it's definitely better than anything she could have found in the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed To Impress

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've written Quinncedes before and I felt I needed to change that. It's not very long but still hope you like it. If you're wondering where this came from I was talking to a friend and we were on a prompt generating site and this was too perfect and gay for me to pass up lol. Enjoy ;) Prompt: Write for 15 minutes, Porn, Slippery when wet.

The sign outside of the door should say water park instead of dressing room by the way Mercedes and Quinn were going at it. It's been a long time since the two lovers have seen each other and they were hell bent on making the most of it. Everyone in H&M knew just how serious their mission was.

"God Quinn, I've missed you so much." Mercedes moaned into her girlfriend's ear.

"I know baby. I missed you too." Quinn panted.

The blonde was pumping heavily in and out of Mercedes' sweet core. Their long distance relationship was stressful but when they reunited for breaks the passion was always intensified.

Mercedes was on the cusp of another very powerful orgasm when she sucked one of Quinn's pert nipples into her mouth causing the girl to moan out in pleasure.

"We really shouldn't be doing this here." Mercedes gasped as another thrust to her g spot almost had her toppling over.

"Now you're objecting after the first mind blowing orgasm I just gave you." Quinn chuckled.

She knew Mercedes liked the idea of having sex in public just as much as her. The possibility of getting caught and the looks of people who have over heard their sexual affairs adds to the high.

"Of-Of course I'm not, Fuck Quinn right there, don't stop!" The dark skinned beauty yelled, bracing herself by latching one hand on the railing and the other around Quinn's back.

Merecedes dug her nails into milky skin as she came undone for the second time in fifteen minutes. Quinn pressed kisses around her partners face while she waited for her breathing to return to normal. When the glassy eyed look was finally off of Mercedes' Face Quinn removed her three fingers that were inside of her girlfriend and sucked them dry.

"When we get home all of LA will know just how good of a lover I am." Mercedes said.

"Enough with the talking and take me back to your place." Quinn replied pulling the thicker girl out of the dressing room and back into the store.


End file.
